


Kieren Walker

by samoosifer



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: ITF, M/M, Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Kieren Walker of a sort written in the POV of Simon Monroe in honour of the In The Flesh Appreciation Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kieren Walker

_Kieren Walker._

I never expected to feel so much for such a dork. When I met him, he was not the sort of person I ever thought I would go for. I wasn't expecting it. Any of it. He calways caked on so much of that god awful mousse. So much. I hated it. I couldn't see why Amy loved him so much. But I love Amy so I did my best. But I must have done something wrong to fall for that ridiculous puppy dog face. 

I think it started at the clinic. He was so determined to keep his head down and be "normal". No. No it was the first day of that idiotic give back scheme. When I saw his scars. . . something just. . . switched within me. Someone that could exude that much sarcasm and be so confident that everything would work out in the end but still have scars like that. . . I just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and keep him safe from anymore harm. Instead I showed him my scars, something I had never done before. Amy hadn't even seen them. It was a big thing that shocked even me. 

Kieren was just amazing the way he accepted it, asked a few questions before continuing on with his work. We walked home together that day. Talking about anything and everything. I asked him about his family. His Dad and his DVD's and his Mom and her worrying. Jem and her jokes. We talked about his art and his scholarship. I didn't ask about his death and he didn't bring it up. I had no right to ask him about it. I knew he would tell me in time. And he did. 

That night, after I confessed my feelings for him, trying to convince him to stay, he told me about Rick. And the guilt he felt. About waking up everyday to immense pain over it all. The need to disappear. To just stop. I was no stranger to those feelings. 

It seems ridiculous that the next day I turned him away, having remembered why I was in Roarton in the first place. He was just so much the opposite to what I believed in. I didn't think it was a good idea to be feeling that way. My beliefs and love for my new family blinded me. I couldn't see Kieren properly. But suddenly he was in the entry way and was upset and was just in such a state that I didn't know what was going on. And then he kissed me. And it was like everything just faded away. My fears at failing the Prophet, my worry for Amy, all of it. Just gone. Everything except for Kieren. Everything was Kieren and nothing hurt. 

His lips were so soft and smooth. So beautifully perfect. I think it was at that point that I fell in love with you. That kiss shocked me so much. I couldn't understand how something could flood me with so much joy. The feel of holding your face in my hands, pulling you closer to me. Your hands on my waist, holding me in place. I had never felt so good in my entire second life. Not even my first life, if I'm honest with myself. 

I knew it couldn't last. I was nervous as hell, though I didn't tell Kieren, when he took me to his parents. The worst thing I expected, and feared, was them not liking me. I did not expect Kieren to stand up for us. For himself. To his parents. I definitely did not expect to find out he was the first risen. 

'He's beautiful.'

I told the Prophet that. I told him. Letting slip just a small bit how much I felt for Kieren. The time I spent in that hotel room. I don't know how long it was. Too long. That day, when I came back, I was so hell bent on doing the right thing for the ULA, for the unead around the world. But I couldn't. I could not do it. I risked my life that long lashed fucker. And I would never take it back. 

Seeing him smile every morning when he wakes up next to me reminds me it was worth abandoning all of that for him. 

Hearing his giggle when I tell a stupid joke that isn't even funny reminds me. 

Feeling what I feel for him and how what he feels towards me, could never compete with what the ULA gave me. 

Kieren Walker. The stupid perfect bastard.


End file.
